Talk:William Krosby
Very typical, TM has got his stuff up to date :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:33, September 11, 2013 (UTC) You should do 2012 for us (if you need the NCO, it's at the National Archives page) too. :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:34, September 12, 2013 (UTC) :I know, I already took the liberty of updating my own people, but I was still hoping you guys weren't really that lazy :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:41, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Welcome to Oshenna :o --OuWTB 08:23, April 9, 2015 (UTC) ::http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/William_Krosby?diff=183324&oldid=183227 If I was categorising, that's the first cat I'd have added :D -- [[User:FictiveJ|'FictiveJ']] (''discuss'') 07:25, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Cause of death Shouldn't he've had aids though? :o --OuWTB 21:14, February 21, 2017 (UTC) :Probably he killed himself after he was diagnosed. --Semyon 21:25, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Considered writing 'after he pozzed up', but that's an unforgivably ugly expression. :: :o U think he aids cuz he gay though? :o --OuWTB 21:28, February 21, 2017 (UTC) :o He didn't engage in casual sex (:o), and AIDS ain't lethal anymore :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:51, February 21, 2017 (UTC) :No, that's not the case TM. Probably, it's just to say that he played it safe. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 22:24, February 21, 2017 (UTC) :: :o --OuWTB 23:05, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Retroactive changes You seem to love proposing and doing these, so I propose we retroactively undo his suicide and bring him back, cause he was a fairly decent politician and we could use him. horton11 20:11, September 22, 2017 (UTC) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:17, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Change that neutral to a pro! Ther's no logical reason for Krosby to just die like that, or perhaps having a signifiant other might've helped. horton11 20:32, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Maybe. He could get a super cute husband. I would say we don't have enough people who commit suicide though, which is one of the reasons I made him do that. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:37, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, I'm sure you can conjure up a good Mr. Krosby. Well you can save to committing suicide for 20 years down the road if you so truly want it. horton11 20:46, September 22, 2017 (UTC) I strongly oppose changing names after marriage, unless both parties are changing to a name different from the originals. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:01, September 22, 2017 (UTC) I wasn't suggesting that, on the contrary I support the Spanish model where you keep your own surname. horton11 21:03, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Spanish model is almost perfect but mothers should pass along their mother's name instead of their father's name. Then it would be perfectly nonsexist. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:05, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Then it would favor the mother instead of the father. The only solution would be to simply have first names and no surname. Or have each child choose their own. horton11 21:15, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Not true, since fathers would still give their father's name. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:39, September 22, 2017 (UTC) You mentioned instead of. The Spanish model passes down both. horton11 21:43, September 22, 2017 (UTC) "Traditionally, a person's first surname is the father's first surname (apellido paterno), and the second one is the mother's first surname (apellido materno)". So the father gives his father's, and the mother give her father's, which isn't acceptable. A perfect solution is to have the mother pass down her mother's. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:42, September 22, 2017 (UTC) I disagree with the status of this page, so you need to repsect my inclusion of the disputed template. If not, then the same must be said for the royals and the templates removed. horton11 14:30, September 23, 2017 (UTC) Bring it up with topaz. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:13, September 23, 2017 (UTC) Topaz said " you can't one-sidedly impose your viewpoint like this". And don't keep on removing my colons. That's vandalism and the sort of thing that can get you blocked. horton11 15:30, September 23, 2017 (UTC) Which is incorrect, but the exact same logic can be applied to this page as it can to the Brunant/Cettatie/etc. pages. You, topaz, and MOBS should leave Wikia forever and never come back. So please do that. All of your pages are vandalism as they introduce pointless connections between places with no business having connections. Colons are immoral and therefore removing them is not vandalism. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:58, September 23, 2017 (UTC) Just because you disagree with colons doesn't mean you can force their removals on others' comments. It would be the same as if I added them to yours. Topaz's comment is entirely correct and valid; I can only begin to picture what kind of an admin you would be here imposing your narrow-minded views on the whole wiki. I readily contest that all of our pages are vandalism. By that measure each edit you have done over the last six months is just that, and to be fair you have done nothing more than just bitch, moan, and want things deleted in that timeframe instead of working on something constructive in the wiki. horton11 16:10, September 23, 2017 (UTC) All false. All three of you complain and spam Forum:Count more than I do. Leave and never come back. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:23, September 23, 2017 (UTC) In what way other than the fact that you have some irrational disagreement with everything instead of focusing on positive additions to the wiki. If you're gonna keep on clashing with most of our users over no real reason maybe you should apply the leaving and never coming back to yourself. horton11 17:00, September 23, 2017 (UTC) Thought about that but just can't do it. Ugh. Want to just work constantly (not a good thought to have) instead of doing anything for leisure. As for doing other things, video games and Netflix just don't interest me anymore. Though I really dislike anything that has to do with you and to a lesser extent topaz and MOBS, so I don't know why I'm still here. I think because I want to try to limit the damage you three (mostly you) do to the wiki, but now that topaz is an admin and Oos doesn't take any action I can't really do anything. Though I just can't leave for some reason. Plus you follow me to and even steal (oh right, "adopt") wikis that I go to. @irrational disagreement: I do make occasional positive additions, and fight against your unrealistic negative additions that have far too many connections to other wikinations. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:57, September 23, 2017 (UTC) You can. I'm sure there are plenty of other things you can do that can have positive impact. Or you could simply become a rational human being, realize that wikis are based on cooperation and that you can't try to impose your every view and actually start to work positively; add articles, help expand our history, instead of leading a crusade that does nothing good for our community. I have not seen a positive addition by you in a long time and i know you are capable of that. Please stop the madness and return to the old time who was a valued member of wikination. horton11 18:27, September 23, 2017 (UTC) See my edits around August 15-17 for my most recent main namespace positive addition. Plus several constructive talk pages since then, such as about the Isle of Bratislava and now the mountains of Lovia. I want to become more insane but it's not happening. I'm kind of hoping I get insane enough so that I don't have to have a career in my lifetime. Too unmotivated to write more main namespace stuff, though as I said I do do that occasionally. The crusade is good, it helps get rid of unrealistic bad articles with too many connections to other wikinations or depictions of the royal family as not being a thoughtful, bookish family that doesn't spoil their children. To do that I need to fight your influence over this wiki and try to impose my views to limit the spread of yours. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:45, September 23, 2017 (UTC) :Please don't say things like that you 'want to become more insane.' It should be obvious why. --Semyon 21:36, September 23, 2017 (UTC) :I prefer to be truthful, sorry. :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:04, September 24, 2017 (UTC) ::That statement doesn't demonstrate truthfulness, it demonstrates ignorance. --Semyon 13:30, September 24, 2017 (UTC) ::Irrationality, not ignorance. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:10, September 24, 2017 (UTC) When was the last time you created a mainspace article? How many of your recent edits would, by users other than you, be seen as positive to the wiki. horton11 19:24, September 23, 2017 (UTC) I improve existing ones instead of spamming new ones like you and MOBS. More than yours, except in your supporters topaz and MOBS' eyes. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:00, September 23, 2017 (UTC) Actually, TM, your only mainspace edits this past month have been to add "disputed" and "delete" templates to pages. :o 77topaz (talk) 20:45, September 23, 2017 (UTC) Advice: take a month-long wikibreak. --Semyon 21:36, September 23, 2017 (UTC) @topaz: True, but my additions in August already are better than anything Horton has done this year. @Semyon: I want to quit Lovia but I can't just let topaz/Horton/MOBS win. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:35, September 24, 2017 (UTC) Then I start to agree with Topaz that you should be blocked. Because, by your own admission, the only reason you are still contributing is to altercate with other users. --Semyon 08:35, September 24, 2017 (UTC) I miss the "burn - the firefighters shud cum"-template we had in Libertas. Guess we need a "bitchfight"-template here :o --OuWTB 12:59, September 24, 2017 (UTC) :I'm not really sure how that would be helpful. 77topaz (talk) 20:41, September 24, 2017 (UTC) @Semyon: I think I'll just try to ignore things like this here to the best of my ability due to topaz's adminship. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:03, September 24, 2017 (UTC) Sure, that's a good idea. :) --Semyon 13:30, September 24, 2017 (UTC)